Babies and infants may have trouble standing upright in various seat devices such as walkers or stationary exercisers, particularly if the seat device is too big for the baby or infant. The present invention features an inflatable support cushion for helping support a baby or child in a seat device such as a walker, a jumper seat, a stationary exerciser, or the like. The inflatable support cushion of the present invention can help take up extra space between the seat and the baby's body.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.